


Pedigree

by lady_of_clunn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced Breeding, Humiliation, Magical Rituals, Public Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_clunn/pseuds/lady_of_clunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he thought he had nothing left for them to take, a ritual gives her a future and robs him of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedigree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> A huge thank you to stgulik for the excellent beta and to notsocraven for alpha reading and cheerleading! 
> 
> Written for hp_kinkfest 2014 over on LJ, prompt # 104 submitted by akatnamedeaster.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter; I do not earn money by writing this story.

Pedigree

Cold water hit his back and took his breath away, even knowing what was coming.

He tried to breathe through it, flinching when the jet hit his thighs. 

“Turn.”

Expecting the command, Sirius turned his front to the guard, his sense of propriety or shame long dead. The icy water was even worse on his front but he tried to scrub his face and even his long, tangled hair as best as he could. Showers were an unscheduled, rare luxury and he could not afford not to make the most of them.

The guard directed the spray into a corner and Sirius heart sank. This had been even shorter than usual. All he had accomplished was to get cold and wet but his skin was still so grimy.

One of the guards by the door stepped forward.

“Oi, Black! Catch!”

He threw something small. Sirius's body flinched, instinctively ducking for cover even as he moved to try and catch it. The object slipped out of his hands and skittered over the wet floor into a corner. It was an old, cracked bar of soap. Sirius stared at it. He had not seen soap since he had been brought to Azkaban so many years ago.

“Pick it up, Black, we don’t have all day. Do I have to tell you how to wash?”

A spell hit Sirius in the face, shaving his ragged beard off and leaving his skin raw and most likely red. Then the spell moved up into his hair, removing dirt and tangles in a swift, impatient way, as if a fine-tooth comb were drawn through the strands without stopping when hitting a snag.

Then the cold water spray returned and this time he cried out in surprise because they had succeeded in unsettling him. His time of being prison bait was long over; he wondered what kind of treatment somebody would get in preparation for an execution.

Pushing the fear into the back of his mind, he started wetting the soap and trying to work the dried-out bar into a lather. Washing his newly-shaven cheeks stung a little and his hair also took longer than he liked. What if they got bored and simply turned off the water without letting him rinse? Drying soap on his skin might just finish the job and finally drive him insane.

But they were patient, helping him rinse away the grey suds whenever he was finished with one area. There were a few open sores on his chest, he realised. He’d have to watch out for those.

“Don’t forget your dick, Black.” The guards sniggered.

Sirius ignored them and started washing the wrinkly skin of his balls. 

“Draw your foreskin back, we need you clean all over.”

Sirius looked up at this in surprise but complied, drawing back his foreskin and carefully washing the head of his cock. He then moved on to his legs and soaped his back as far as he could reach. When they finally rinsed him once more all over, he was cleaner than ever before in this place.

Expecting to be thrown his dirty uniform, he really started to worry when he was handed a clean towel. Fairly clean, at least. Rubbing his skin vigorously and then pressing as much moisture out of his hair as he could manage, he felt pretty good, which in Azkaban was alarming on many levels.

He was handed yet another towel to wrap around his hips. In a small ante room that he had never even stopped in before, a toothbrush with toothpaste already applied was thrust at him. Sirius swallowed hard and started brushing, his heart hammering in his chest. Spitting the minty-green foam into the grimy sink and rinsing the brush, he finally turned to look at the guards.

“Will I be killed today?”

The guards seemed to find this hilarious.

“I am sure you will die today, Black,” one of them shouted. “But only a very small death!”

Confused and agitated, Sirius walked along the long corridors, barefoot and bare-chested. Maybe, just maybe, today would be the end. 

Their destination was a circular interrogation room, where he was pushed into the wide armchair. Chains instantly slithered up his arms and legs. One of the guards held a phial to Sirius’ mouth. “Drink.”

For a moment, Sirius hesitated and the guard pressed the small bottle harder against his lips. Deciding that he would be powerless to do anything should this be a poison, Sirius allowed the bitter liquid to flow into his mouth and swallowed. Not feeling any discomfort beyond a foul aftertaste in his mouth, he slowly relaxed. Whatever this was, it did not look like they wanted to truly harm him.

Then the door opened and a thin, pale woman was led into the room. Clad only in a towel similar to his own, her long brown hair hung in damp strands over her shoulders. A potion not unlike the one he had ingested was handed to her and she downed it without hesitation. If she was a prisoner, she couldn’t have been in here for very long. Her skin was unmarred. Nobody made it through a year in Azkaban without being held down and tattooed.

Four of the five guards took up post around the curved wall, spaced out evenly, so that two were behind the chair and two faced him.

“Do… do all of you have to watch?” The woman asked, voice trembling ever so slightly.

“Yes. Mrs Malfoy wants Pensieve records from every angle.” 

_Narcissa?_ Sirius thought in confusion. 

“Now get to work, bitch. You are not the only one who can do this,” barked the fifth guard.

The woman—the inmate?—stepped up to stand very close to Sirius, nearly between his spread knees. The guard held out a shallow bowl to her and she dipped two fingers inside, bringing them up dripping with golden oil. She took a deep breath and looked at Sirius. With her free hand, she loosened his towel and bared him fully.

“Hey! What the hell?”

“Uruz,” she said with conviction, tracing a rune in a glistening path over his abdomen. He stared at her, breathing hard, as if he had run a race. 

“Gebo,” this time her voice was sweet with longing while she painted a shiny X between her breasts.

“Who the fuck are you? What are you doing? What is Narcissa paying you to do?”

“Jera,” she breathed, writing the rune of changes and new beginning onto his chest, making his tattoos seem to fade under the gleaming gold of the oil.

“No,” he begged.

“Perb.” She traced an open chalice onto her lower belly.

“I don’t understand!”

“Berkana,” she said, sounding relieved, writing the rune to achieve conception into her freshly-cropped pubic hair and the skin of her mound.

Finally, she dipped her whole hand into the oil and grasped his cock. The unexpected contact with her warm, soft hand as she painted him in magical oil had him half hard already; now she gave him a few firm, slick strokes and he had to let his head fall back against the high back of the chair. He closed his eyes. It felt so good. He craved the gentle contact of another human being. After so many years in his dark cell, he had even resorted to licking himself in his canine form. But this now, this was intoxicating, irresistible.

He could not have been any harder.

The guard in charge appeared behind the woman and prodded her, encouraging her to climb onto the wide chair, placing her knees next to his hips. He reached between them and took Sirius's cock in hand, none too gently. With his other hand, he spread her labia wide and rubbed the head of the cock over her folds several times, spreading her warm juices.

Sirius breathed unsteadily, moaning long and low at every exhale, hating her and himself.

“Why? What is this? Why are you doing this?”

The guard guided the shiny, red head into her and Sirius thought he might cry. She was so soft and warm and moist. The oil and the runes embraced him with their magic and he felt like coming home. The guard kept holding her open while pushing down on her shoulder, forcing her to take him in, sliding his fingers along the disappearing shaft until Sirius felt himself bottoming out. 

“Full penetration confirmed,” the guard said in a very low voice.

For a moment, Sirius wished that she would embrace him, maybe kiss him and tell him it would be alright. Instead, she braced herself on the backrest and leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

“Now, Mr Black, we are going to give you an heir and me my freedom.”

“No!” Sirius struggled violently against the bonds and the sweet sensation in his belly. “No, you have no right!”

She lifted her hips, clenching her tight muscles around him before sinking back down, rolling her hips a little.

Every one of his breaths sounded like a sob while he futilely battled against his impending orgasm. It had been so long and the magic was so very strong. She moved with purpose and determination and he nearly gave up. He knew that she was most probably already pregnant from his precum but he still had to fight her with all his might.

“Come on, Sirius,” she coaxed, clenching her muscles to emphasise her words. “Come in me, you virile, dangerous, insane criminal.” She bit his throat while slamming down hard and the shock of pain and pleasure made him lose control in a blinding wave of delight.

Slumped on top of him, she seemed too exhausted to move after she had accomplished her deed. Thinking that she would soon climb off the chair and he might be allowed to go and hide somewhere under a blanket with his knees drawn up high, he closed his eyes and waited for it to be finally over.

The woman straightened and leaned back but didn’t make an effort to dismount him. Instead, her fingertips drew through the oil on his chest and he opened his eyes to see her hand go to her sex. Sliding her fingers over her clit, she tensed her muscles again, this time in a slower, unhurried rhythm not meant for him, but herself. With every pass, her fingertips bumped into the base of his cock and his body reacted by impossibly growing hard again.

She smiled and rubbed faster, one finger on each side of her clit, sliding and squeezing both. Her breasts were heaving and she had to hold onto the chair to steady herself. He wanted to touch her breasts and curl his hands around her back and shoulders to hold her to him but his hands only jerked in their chains. For a moment, she seemed to look at him with sadness but he might have imagined it because she quickly closed her eyes and rocked her hips in quick, shallow movements that took both their breaths away.

When she came around his cock, her face screwed up in bittersweet sensation and he helplessly climaxed again, this time slow and long, pulsing his seed into her womb.

She might have said _I am sorry_ when they pulled her off him but he couldn’t be sure he had heard it over the dull ringing in his ears. 

The guard who had brought him in gently cleaned his belly, genitals and thighs, folded the towel over his hips and tucked it in. Sirius just let it all happen, too drained to even think of resistance. He didn’t even notice when the chains loosened.

They hoisted him up but his legs would not support him, and they half carried, half dragged him the long way back to his cell. Sirius leaned heavily on the doorjamb. He took one halting step into his cell, then turned around.

“Where will she have the baby?”

The guard hesitated before answering. “She is already on her way to be transferred to a Ministry holding cell. After the child is delivered in good health, the baby will be handed over to Mrs Malfoy and the birth mother will be able to serve the remaining years of her sentence on probation.”

Sirius nodded. There was nothing more to say or ask. He waited for the cell door to close.

He noted that his cell had been cleaned while he was away and a new uniform and warm woollen socks waited for him. The cot was now made up with freshly-laundered sheets and thick blankets. Payment, he realised. The situation came crashing down around him and his knees buckled. Crawling over to the window, his laboured breaths morphed into low, wordless sounds of agony. Thinking of tiny toes and fingers and a gummy smile he would never see, he screamed his misery and rage to the sea. Transforming mid-scream, he escaped his human mind and let Padfoot howl his grief over his lost pup.


End file.
